Callista's Conclusion
by MaraJadeWannabe
Summary: Callista learns of Luke and Mara's engagement... and something about herself, too.


Callista's Conclusion  
By Nicole  
rated: PG-13  
disclaimer: I don't own anyone and I'm not making money. `Nuff said.  
Don't post without permission  
Feedback: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!! It's more than welcome, as long as   
it's nice and constructive. This is my first fic, so be nice!  
  
A couple of notes:   
  
This is somewhat AU. In *my* universe ( ::giggles:: ) the break-up   
was much more mutual than in... well... in THE SW universe. Of   
course, both were depressed yada yada yada after the fact, but knew   
it had to be done. You understand, right? Good. Moving right along...   
  
Thanks so much to Una, my beta reader. Thank you for your time and   
suggestions. It means really a lot to me knowing that there are   
people out there like you who are willing to help out a fellow ML   
fic fan! So, thank you, thank you. And although it's only been one   
fic, you've helped me see how I can improve all areas of my writing!   
Thanks so much!  
  
  
  
Callista's Conclusion  
  
The artificial Western Sea and surrounding area was the only area on   
Coruscant unoccupied by layers of city. It was against the New   
Republic's environmental laws to build cities upon that land. But it   
didn't say anything about the Western Sea itself.   
  
The Western Sea was created by Callista's own mentor and teacher,   
Djinn Altis. Djinn invested thousands upon thousands of credits on   
the Western Sea. He had a sort of Jedi training facility built on   
land, placed in a large protective bubble, and sunk to the bottom of   
the Western Sea. In Djinn's will, everything he owned was signed over   
to her. Including the Western Sea. But it wasn't the sea on the   
massive city-world that was so amazing. No, what was so spectacular   
was the huge underwater home that Djinn had built as training grounds   
for her.  
  
After Luke and Callista's tragic split, Callista found use for the   
Western Sea. In the submerged, protective bubble which surrounded   
Djinn's Jedi training facility, Callista made her home. She cleared   
out all of the Jedi artifacts and other stuff that was once Djinn's   
and boxed it. In its place, her disturbing obsession with Luke   
Skywalker was free to run rampant. Holos and vid stills lined the   
hallways. Framed articles sat on tables and shelves.  
  
Callista's obsession brought her to her holonet terminal every   
morning when she woke up and every night before she went to sleep.   
During each stop at her terminal, she did a news search for Luke   
Skywalker. And each time, article upon article popped up. Most of the   
search results were fake-tabloid stories which Callista soon learned   
not to trust. But when something real turned up, Callista saved the   
article, sure to read and reread it many times.  
  
This morning was no different than any other. She sat at her holonet   
terminal with a cup of hot caf, scanning the headlines. "Luke   
Skywalker" caught her eyes. She put down her cup of caf and read the   
headline.   
  
"Luke Skywalker to marry Mara Jade." Callista gasped. Couldn't be.   
She breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed that the article was   
published by "The Coruscant Gossip," a not-so-trustworthy source. *Of   
course* Callista thought. *Luke and Mara Jade? Never!* She smirked   
aloud.  
  
Callista continued scrolling through the headlines. But there were   
more and more sounding like the first. Headlines like "Jedi Master   
engaged to ex-Emperor's Hand," and "Mara Jade *Skywalker*?" flashed   
across Callista's screen. This time, though they were from real   
sources that reported the news accurately.  
  
Callista's heart jumped into her throat. She fell to the ground,   
tears flowing freely. She had never felt so helpless, so unloved. Her   
entire life, since her rebirth aboard the *Eye* had been revolved   
around Luke. Everything had been Luke. Without him, life was not   
worth living. Luke Skywalker was her sole reason for accepting Cray's   
body. Her sole reason for trying so hard to regain her Force ability.   
Her sole reason for living. Luke may have learned to accept the fact   
that it could never work. He may have gotten over her and their   
relationship. But Callista was a much different story. Callista still   
believed that she loved Luke now as much as she did the day she   
received Cray's body.  
  
Callista was in shock. She knew that Luke had grieved over the end of   
their relationship and finally accepted its end. She also knew full   
well that he one day wanted to get married and start a family. But...   
*With Mara Jade?* Callista thought. *Jade is nothing but a heartless,   
angry redhead. Why would Luke ever want her?* Confusion and jealously   
set in on the ex-lover. Callista's head pounded, first on the sides,   
then at the back. She violently wiped her tear-stained face and   
brought her hands up to hold her head. She had to know why Luke chose   
Mara.   
  
Callista thought back to when she had first met the firey red-head   
Luke was about to marry. She was very cold and quiet, keeping to   
herself. The second time she had seen her was when Mara had dropped   
by for the day, playing delivery girl for Karrde. *So you're   
Skywalker's new lady?* She had asked of Callista. When Callista had   
asked about Mara once having been interested in Luke, Mara laughed   
the idea off. Thinking back to it and gauging Mara's reaction in hind   
sight, Callista could see through Mara's lie. Why hadn't Callista   
seen it before? The only person that Mara didn't act cold around all   
the time was Luke. She had an almost comfortableness with Luke that   
she had with no one else. Callista sniffled hard, wishing she had   
realized it before. Mara Jade was in love with Luke Skywalker.   
Callista hated the fact, but she knew it to be true. Mara was indeed   
in love with Luke and be that the case, Callista knew that she had to   
make herself understand. She may hate Mara all she wanted but they   
were in love.  
  
Callista now thought she had it all figured out. But there was   
something still nagging at the back of her mind. Even though she no   
longer held her Jedi abilities, she had learned long ago to trust her   
instincts and her mind. She tried to clear her thoughts the way she   
would have as a Jedi, searching for anything that could point to what   
was left. Not as a Force vision, but rather as instinct and as a   
memory, she thought back to her time on the *Eye of Palpatine* with   
Luke. They knew their full love for each other there. It was aboard   
the *Eye* where they could share in complete love. As soon as she   
entered Cray's body, she could no longer love Luke the way he   
deserved to be loved, and the way she wanted to love him. She no   
longer had that one binding quality that brought them together.  
  
Realization hit Callista like a sandstorm on Tatooine. Callista was   
destined to die on the *Eye of Palpatine*. It was the will of the   
Force, and that's how it should have been. Their love would have had   
an everlasting quality that nothing could break if she had indeed   
died on the *Eye*. If she had died on the *Eye*, she would still be a   
part of Luke's life in a way that couldn't compare now. Of course,   
Luke would have moved on, but Callista would still have had a place   
in Luke's heart.  
  
Callista did not belong in this world, nor any other. She belonged in   
a better place where everything was One in the Force. There was only   
one thing that she could do now. She wiped the tears from her eyes   
and stood. She went back to her terminal and began a holo recording   
that she would soon send to Luke.  
  
"Hello, Luke. First, congratulations on your engagement to Mara Jade.   
May you have a happy marriage. Second, there is something that I need   
to tell you. After hearing of your engagement, I've realized   
something. My rebirth into Cray's body was never the will of the   
Force. That's why I no longer have the ability to utilize it. By   
forcing myself into Cray's body, I ruined the connection that we had.   
You loved me on the *Eye*. I know that. And it was the will of the   
Force that I die on the *Eye*. I was supposed to die while you still   
loved me. And you would have moved on and married Mara anyway. It's   
taken me years to finally realize this. I now know that I don't   
belong to this mortal race. I must move on, the way I was supposed to   
aboard the *Eye*.   
  
Before I go, there is something you need to know. I am currently   
living in the Western Sea. I am sending you the exact location with   
this message. Here you will find what was used as a Jedi training   
facility. There are many things here that may be of use to you. Use   
anything you want. It's yours, now.  
  
May the Force always be with you, Luke Skywalker."  
  
Callista pressed the stop record button and pressed send. She walked   
purposefully into her bedroom and reached under her pillow for her   
lightsaber. She ignited it and closed her eyes. This was it. She took   
one last breath and plunged her lightsaber deep into her heart.  
  
fin.  
  



End file.
